


witch!will monsterfuckfest 2020

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Monsterfucking, Witch Will, just a bunch of monsterfucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: will is a witch for hire. people call him and pay him to get rid of supernatural creatures and cyptids. he fucks them. they are all hannibal. honestly i just wanted to write some monsterfucking for the spooky season.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 41





	1. ghost!hannibal

**Author's Note:**

> i am only posting here to archive twitter threads. if i were to lose my account, i would not want to lose my threads.
> 
> no beta. probably full of mistakes. deadass could not care less.

it was the night before halloween, which will found more amusing than foreboding. in his years of practicing magic, he’d never found any particular day to be better or worse for a summoning.   
some rich young couple had purchased a house infamously formerly owned by the chesapeake ripper, dr hannibal lecter.   
lecter had murdered, dismembered, and eaten countless victims before being fatally shot in his own basement. ever since, rumors persisted that the home was haunted. will was inclined to believe the rumors.   
also, the gig would pay well.  
after shooing the couple out, will set up in the basement. it was eerie, even for someone as practiced and familiar as him. the place was the most stereotypical “murder basement”, complete with drains in the finished cement floors.   
will took his time, lighting a few candles before cutting off the lights. he drew up the summoning circle in black chalk, reciting the ritual loudly and clearly. he knelt in the middle, slicing into his thumb before pressing his palm to the final sigil he’d drawn.   
for a few moments, will was surrounded by silence. he closed his eyes, reaching out with his mind.  
“i know you’re here, doctor. make this easy on both of us and come out.”  
for a few seconds, silence. then, a chuckle from the darkness behind him.   
“clever boy. no one before you has managed to force me out. you’re a powerful witch.”  
will smirked, opening his eyes. he could feel dr. lecter behind him.  
“only the best for you, doctor lecter. everyone else was afraid.”  
“you don’t fear me, will graham?”   
it was will’s turn to laugh.  
“not especially. i’m not surprised you know my name. eavesdropping on your home’s new owners?”  
will ran his fingers over the edges of his circle, remaining on his knees and feeling the magic flow through him.  
“they irritate me.”   
“that’s too bad. you need to leave them be, doctor. do you intent to stay here forever, scaring off every new buyer?”  
the ghost huffed.  
“i’ve been considering murdering them, but i’ve never been strong enough. tell me, will, did you intentionally strengthen me?”   
“possibly. now,” will dusted his hands off before rising to his feet. “show yourself.”  
he clapped before throwing his hands out, murmuring the end of his spell.  
a shocked-looking hannibal lecter stood before him.   
“you won’t be able to leave the circle,” will advised, catching the way hannibal was eyeing the door that led to the rest of the house.  
“why would you give me a physical form, will?” hannibal asked, clearly amused. “don’t you fear me killing you?”   
will laughed.  
“doctor, who do you think holds your leash?” will shook his head, forcing hannibal to his knees with a twitch of his index fingers.  
“you are a fascinating creature, aren’t you?” hannibal mused. “tell me, will. will i be the first of the dead you’ve used for sex?”   
“not at all. you were a psychiatrist. could probably tell me what that says about me,” will shrugged, stepping forward and running a hand through hannibal’s hair.  
“i might be a freak, but i do ask. are you alright with this? one last fuck before i send you to hell?”   
“i find it more interesting that you’re so sure i’ll go to hell. but yes, will. i think it’ll be a pleasant sendoff.”  
hannibal looked up at will before closing his eyes, allowing himself to be pet.  
“good. open your mouth.”   
hannibal did as he was told, without will influencing him. will undid his black jeans, shoving them down just far enough to get his cock out.  
“get me hard and i’ll let you fuck me.”   
hannibal didn’t hesitate, leaning forward and taking the head of will’s cock into his mouth. will kept a hand on the back of his head, watching as hannibal sucked him lightly.  
“you know, i think letting a cannibal suck me off is probably the most fucked up thing i’ve ever done.”   
hannibal looked up at will, amusement clear in his eyes. will smirked, carding his fingers through hannibal’s hair again. he bit his lower lip as hannibal began bobbing his head, bringing him to hardness with enthusiasm.   
“fuck,” will cursed under his breath, thrusting forward briefly and feeling the head of his cock hit the back of hannibal’s throat. it wasn’t like he needed to breathe, the man was a ghost. he’d been dead for years.   
after a few more moments, will directed hannibal to pull back. the doctor huffed, looking up at will and scrunching his nose.  
“you know, will, you could have simply asked me to stop.”  
“sorry, habit,” will shrugged, amused at hannibal’s response.   
“very well,” hannibal replied, still clearly not thrilled by the witch’s power over him.  
“shh,” will bent down, pressing a kiss to hannibal’s cool lips before kneeling before him.  
“undress for me, doctor.”   
hannibal did as instructed, and will busied himself with stripping bare. when he was finished, he pulled his black, long sleeved (and magically reinforced) cloak back on.  
will sprawled on his back in the center of the summoning circle, spreading his legs.   
“filthy boy, i should have assumed,” hannibal knelt between will’s legs, touching the end of the plug nestled between his cheeks. will only grinned.  
“i do come prepared, doctor lecter.”   
“hannibal.”  
“what?” will raised an eyebrow.  
“i’d like you to call me hannibal while i fuck you. i would also accept sir, but i doubt i could get that out of you.” hannibal tugged gently on the end of the plug, making will squirm.   
“fuck me well enough and i’ll see what i can do,” will smirked, biting his lower lip when hannibal pulled the plug free. it was quickly replaced with two of hannibal’s chilly fingers, the sensation making will moan.   
“you’re soaked, darling. you really wanted to be ready for me, didn’t you?” hannibal mused, rubbing his index and middle fingers right over will’s prostate.  
“y-yeah,” will breathed. “and i knew you’d be hung. the fucked up ones always are.”   
“are they now?” hannibal eased his fingers out, and will propped himself up on his elbows. it was his first proper look at hannibal’s cock.  
“i haven’t been wrong yet,” will grinned, licking his lips.  
“no, it does seem i fit the mold.”   
hannibal lifted will’s hips into his lap, leaving will to fall back against the floor. the only thing saving will’s back from the frigid cement was his cloak.  
“hannibal,” will groaned, stretching his arms over his head as the ghost slowly guided his cock into his gaping hole.   
will’s fingers pressed against the sigil’s on the floor, careful not to smudge them. the flow of energy made him and hannibal both moan.   
“will,” hannibal gripped onto him tightly, thrusting in fully and burying his cock in the witch. will groaned at the sensation, feeling fuller than he had in quite some time.  
“good boy,” will praised, tossing his head back. “now fuck me like you mean it.”   
hannibal didn’t hesitate, using his grip on will to move him, pulling him back into quick and hard thrusts. will moaned without shame, the sound of skin on skin and his own pleased noises bouncing off of the basement walls.   
“hannibal!” will cried out in shock when the angle suddenly changed, hannah my shoving him onto his back and hovering over him.  
one of hannibal’s hands wrapped around will’s throat, fingers pressing in without truly choking him.   
will’s eyes rolled back, the tattoos covering his chest suddenly burning. they were all for protection, and stopped hannibal from actually killing him. hannibal seemed to realize this, his fingers tightening around will’s throat and his thrusts becoming almost punishing.   
“you’re gorgeous,” hannibal grunted, his thumb digging in just below will’s jaw. “the things i would have done to you if i’d met you alive. the ways i would’ve hurt you. and you would have thanked me for it.”   
will trembled, knowing full well the ways hannibal had hurt people when he was actively killing. if anything, it turned him on even more.  
“i’m sure you look beautiful, covered in blood. dancing naked under the full moon. truly a shame i’ll never see it.”   
as he spoke, hannibal fucked into will harder. will reached up, clutching his forearm and wrapping his legs around his waist.  
“i’ll let you see me,” he choked out, smirking almost maniacally.   
“free me from this place. take me with you. i’ll fuck you the way you deserve. you’ll never summon another man again.”  
will shivered, and hannibal punctuated every other word with a harsh thrust.  
“now, come for me.”   
will’s eyes squeezed shut as he orgasmed, and every candle in the room flared up brightly. hannibal’s grip stayed on his throat, and he fucked into will hard enough for the sounds of slapping skin to remain audible.   
“oh, you are beautiful when you come,” hannibal grinned. will panted, little whimpers leaving him in time with hannibal’s thrusts.  
“inside, come inside,” will choked out when hannibal released his throat.   
taking will by the hips again, hannibal growled. he leaned down, pressing his face against will’s shoulder and biting down hard. will clawed at the killer’s back, hard enough that he would’ve drawn blood on a living human.   
when hannibal came, will felt the rush of energy. the candles flared again, half of them going out when hannibal bit down on will’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood.   
will panted, tangling his fingers into hannibal’s hair and yanking him back.  
“i’m taking you home with me.”  
hannibal chuckled.  
“and when i grow bored and try to kill you?”   
“bold of you to assume i won’t bring anyone else home for you.”  
will smirked. with a snap of his fingers, every candle went out, and hannibal’s physical form was gone before he could reply.


	2. tentacles!

when will had gotten the call, he’d been surprised. it had been years since he’d heard of any sea creature coming close enough to land to terrorize a town, but assured the woman on the phone he’d handle it.   
he was staying in a small cabin near the sea, and the energy in the air made his fingers tingle. he knew that whatever was out there was powerful, and it did bode well that it was a full moon.

will worked quietly on his strengthening rituals, winston staying nearby.   
“don’t be afraid,” will assured his familiar, kneeling in the middle of his circle. winston huffed, jumping onto the bed and watching will nervously. “come on. i always come home. i’ll be fine.”

with that, will picked up his bag, pulled on his cloak, and walked outside.   
the beach he’d been warned about was nearby. will closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of his bare feet in the sand. something was definitely wrong, and will could already feel the creature’s presence. he walked until his toes dipped into the water, opening his eyes.   
“come on, show yourself,” will murmured, setting his bag down. he rolled up his sleeves, stretching his hands out. his tattoos glowed faintly, and it was only a few seconds before will heard movement in the water.  
“so, they’ve finally called a witch.”   
will grinned and turned to see the source of the voice. an incredibly handsome human torso that ended in gorgeous tentacles stretching out in the water.  
“so they did. you knew they would, you’ve been killing people.”  
the creature hummed.   
“it’s what i was summoned for,” the creature purred. will felt a tentacle wrapping around his ankle. “another witch. weaker than you. she wanted me to kill her husband.”  
“and did you?” will asked, ignoring the tentacles around both of his ankles now.   
“i did. and then i ate her and her husband,” the creature grinned, and will admired his sharp teeth. “that doesn’t frighten you, little witch?”  
will snorted, holding out a hand. he flexed his fingers, and the creature froze in place.  
“you don’t frighten me.”   
will held the creature in place, stepping closer and rolling his shoulders.  
“tell me your name.”  
“hannibal.” the creature replied through clenched teeth.  
“hm. and do you plan to eat me?”  
“no. i want to fuck you.”   
the creature, hannibal, looked shocked at his own admittance. will laughed, throwing his head back.  
“sure. but when we’re done, i’m banishing you. go eat some sailors or something. you’ll leave this place. understand?”  
hannibal nodded. will smirked.  
“very well. go ahead.”   
will dropped his hand, and his control on hannibal along with it. the creature hissed, twisting his limbs around will as he tossed his bag aside.  
“wretched little thing.” he growled.  
“you knew i was powerful. what else did you expect?” will laughed.   
“an ugly old crone. i didn’t know powerful witches came in such pretty packages,” hannibal laid back, using his elbows to undress will slowly. will shivered in the night air, the slick feeling of hannibal’s tentacles against his skin giving him goosebumps.   
“terrible misconception,” will leaned down, snatching up his cloak and pulling it back on. it was the only thing he was left wearing. hannibal didn’t reply, instead laying will down on the sand.   
will stretched out, closing his eyes and letting himself simply feel. hannibal’s touches were exploratory, feeling over his hardening cock, his peaked nipples, his stomach, his thighs, absolutely everywhere.   
will parted his lips when he felt the end of one of hannibal’s tentacles against his mouth. he licked gently, letting hannibal explore along his cheeks and teeth. two more of hannibal’s limbs wrapped around his thighs, spreading his legs.   
“mnph,” will grunted around the tentacle in his mouth when he felt a wet probing against his ass. it was slim and slick enough to ease in, and will’s eyes rolled back when the limb immediately rubbed over his prostate.   
before will knew it, he was experiencing more pleasure than he knew how to handle. hannibal was slowly fucking a tentacle in and out of his mouth and his ass, had one wrapped around his cock, and two more were playing with his nipples.   
“beautiful,” hannibal purred, coming closer and leaning in to watch will carefully. “what a pretty little witch you are. and you give over control so easily. it’s lovely.”  
will could only groan, opening his eyes and meeting hannibal’s gaze briefly.   
this went on for long enough that will noticed that the moon had moved, dipping lower in the sky. hannibal was drawing out his pleasure, pushing him to the edge of orgasm before pulling him back. will tried to kick out, wanting to demand hannibal let him come.   
hannibal chuckled, pushing will’s hair back with a human hand.  
“would you like to come, pretty witch?” he asked, smirking. will nodded as best he could, pleading with his eyes.  
“very well,” hannibal twisted will’s nipples, simultaneously pressing hard against his prostate.   
will’s cry of pleasure was muffled around the appendage still in his mouth, his back arching as he came. his orgasm lasted longer than he could recall any other before, and he felt entirely wrecked by the time he was finished.   
slowly, hannibal withdrew his tentacles one by one.  
“thank you for indulging me before banishing me, little witch.”  
will hummed in satisfaction, holding a hand up and flicking his wrist.  
“you’ve got until morning,” he mumbled, voice hoarse.   
“i appreciate it. farewell, little witch.”  
will waved as he heard the splash of the creature returning to the ocean, leaving him fucked out and exhausted on the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first time writing tentacles. happy spooky season.


	3. trans!will and werewolf!hannibal part one

it was the night before a blue moon. will was busy, mumbling to himself and setting up his altar. he was vaguely aware of hannibal coming up the spiral staircase, joining him in his unofficial ‘office’.   
“what do you need?” will asked, realizing after the words left that he was snappier than he’d meant. hannibal stopped, and will sighed, turning around. “i’m sorry. i just have a lot to get done, and not even half of it is for myself. what’s up?”  
hannibal, ever the gentleman,   
cleared his throat.  
“it’s a full moon tomorrow,” he walked across the room, sitting comfortably in the armchair will had dragged up specifically for him.  
“that’s my problem, yeah,” will sighed, turning back to his altar. he flipped a few pages in his book of shadows, checking   
ingredients and making sure everything was in order.  
“will,” hannibal sighed softly.  
“i know, baby, i know. but can you be patient? i have at- hey!” will gasped at hannibal’s arms suddenly wrapping around him. “i hate when you do that,” he chided, but he was smiling.   
“no, you don’t,” hannibal murmured, burying his nose in will’s curls. he sniffed him, making will laugh.  
“gods, you’re worse than the real dog. if you start shedding, i want a divorce.”  
will placed his hands on hannibal’s arms, leaning back against his husband’s chest.   
“that a wand in your pocket, or are you happy to see me?” will teased, pushing back against the obvious line of hannibal’s erection against his ass. it was always like this before a full moon, hannibal’s sex drive skyrocketing. will usually wasnt one to complain.   
“please, my love?” hannibal spoke softly, kissing just behind will’s ear. he pressed a few more soft kisses down will’s neck.  
“only if you make it quick,” will allowed.  
the words had no sooner left him than hannibal’s hand slid down his stomach and into the waistband of his   
loose pants. will liked to be comfortable when he was doing work at home, the typical black of his wardrobe going from denim and leather to lounge pants and cotton.  
hannibal’s fingers were warm, and he groaned softly when he felt that will wasn’t wearing underwear.   
“you knew i’d be coming?” hannibal asked, making will smirk.  
“i was suspicious, yeah. we’ve been married for more years than i care to count, hannibal. i know exactly what a blue moon does to you.”  
will paused, inhaling sharply as hannibal’s fingers moved lower.   
it started as a light touch, hannibal running his index and middle finger along either side of will’s clit. it was already hardening in interest, and will could feel the way he was getting wet. anticipation had gotten to him as soon as he’d felt hannibal pressing against him,   
hard and clearly wanting.  
“you don’t have to-“  
“i know, love. but i want to. i do enjoy warming you up for me,” hannibal all but purred into will’s ear. will shivered, grabbing the edges of his altar to brace himself and spreading his legs further.   
hannibal busied himself sucking a bruise into will’s throat, pressing just a hint of his sharp teeth against his husband’s skin. will moaned outright when hannibal began to move his hand with purpose, rubbing the lengths of his fingers up and down will’s clit at a slowly   
increasing pace. will, never one to sit back and take what he was given, started rocking his hips, grinding down against his husband’s hand to get more pressure where he needed it the most.  
“fuck,” will cursed under his breath, feeling hannibal’s other hand pushing up the front   
of his shirt. his nipples weren’t incredibly sensitive, but it was certainly still pleasurable when hannibal began to rub and carefully pinch one between his fingers. he cursed again, and felt hannibal smirk against his neck.  
“you little-“ will gasped, cut off as hannibal’s   
fingers moved lower. he teased them over will’s entrance, groaning when he felt the growing wetness there.  
“please,” will pleaded softly, spreading his legs a little more.  
“of course,” hannibal murmured, pressing two fingers into his husband slowly. the angle wasn’t perfect, but   
it allowed a constant pressure of hannibal’s palm against will’s clit as he slowly stroked his fingers over his g spot.  
“hannibal, oh, gods,” will moaned, rocking against hannibal’s hand and dropping his head back against his shoulder. “just like that, shit.”  
will gave up on   
grinding his ass back against hannibal’s cock, instead taking pleasure for himself. hannibal’s fingers were long and skilled, curling and rubbing inside of him in ways that had been learned through years of thorough practice.  
“make me come, then i want your cock. gonna ride you-   
-in the fucking chair. fuck, you’ll get so deep. always love when i’m on top,” will panted, rocking against hannibal’s hand.  
“i do enjoy the view,” hannibal was smirking, will could tell from his voice.  
“pervert,” will teased, laughing breathlessly. he was cut off by a quick   
jerk of hannibal’s hand, increasing the pressure and friction against his clit while fucking his fingers into him even harder.  
“hannibal,” will gasped, nearly falling forward. hannibal caught him with a firm arm across his chest, trapping will between the edge of his altar and   
his husband’s sturdy body.  
“come for me, love. i want you warmed up for me. i want you wet and loose and messy. i want you to take my knot. please, will. let me,” hannibal’s mix of beg and command had will weak in the knees. he loved a reminder of just how much power he held in   
their relationship. hannibal, gorgeous monster that he was, voluntarily and happily bent to his will. he had never even used magic against him.  
all it took was a few more harsh grinds of hannibal’s palm, and will was done. he cried out, almost like he was in pain, as he clenched   
hard around hannibal’s skilled fingers. he shook, and hannibal continued to move his hand, rubbing him steadily through his orgasm. just when it was becoming too much, hannibal stopped. he slid his fingers out slowly, and will coughed a laugh when hannibal brought his fingers to   
his lips, licking them clean.  
“gods, how i love you,” will sighed, content and buzzing with energy.  
“now get your fucking clothes off and get in that chair.”  
hannibal didn’t need telling twice.


	4. trans!will and werewolf!hannibal part two

will was quick to undress, watching as hannibal stripped off his clothes with a bit more care. will’s loose shawl and tee shirt were thrown to the floor, and it only took him a moment to step out of his pants.  
hannibal, on the   
other hand, was bothering to carefully drape his clothes over the empty table next to his armchair.  
“i don’t know how you put up with me,” will laughed, pushing hannibal down into the chair once he was naked.  
“you’re incredibly good looking, will,” hannibal teased, running his   
hands up will’s sides when he moved to straddle him.  
hannibal had spent endless hours in his armchair, watching will work or reading for his own enjoyment. they’d purchased a large one for exactly this purpose, knowing their sexual appetites.  
“flatterer,” will scoffed, but he was   
smiling. “tell me something i don’t know, hm?”  
hannibal opened his mouth, but was promptly distracted by will’s hand wrapped around his hard cock.  
“gods, will, please,” hannibal pleaded softly, his hands moving to grip his husband’s ass.  
“please what? use your words, love.”   
hannibal took a slow breath before swallowing audibly. will lifted himself up just enough to tease the head of hannibal’s cock over his wet lips, rubbing it against his sensitive clit.  
“please ride me. please let me inside you, let me knot you, will, please,” hannibal looked up,   
his eyes finding will’s. will smiled, leaning down to kiss him and bracing his free hand against hannibal’s chest.  
“that’s a good boy.”  
will didn’t wait any longer, lowering himself into hannibal’s impressive cock with a low moan. it was long and thick, with just a hint of his   
knot already beginning to swell near the base.  
“will,” hannibal sighed, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. will placed both hands on hannibal’s chest, rolling his hips in slow circles and enjoying the way hannibal’s cock filled him so thoroughly.  
“gods, hannibal.”   
will leaned forward further, grabbing the back of the chair for better leverage. he started riding hannibal at a steady pace, grinding down against him to get the firm pressure of his husband’s pelvis against his clit. he was already wet from his previous orgasm, and the glide   
was so easy that will let himself get utterly lost in it. so much so that when hannibal took him by the hips and started thrusting up into him, he didn’t want to do anything but take it. he was still sensitive from his previous orgasm, but it was adding to his pleasure, not   
taking away or pushing it to too much.  
“that’s it, that’s it, shit, hannibal,” will panted, pressing his forehead against hannibal’s for a moment. hannibal tipped his head, catching will’s lips in a messy but coordinated kiss.  
“fuck, i love your cock,” will panted against his   
lips, moving a hand from the back of the chair. he groaned, touching himself where he was stretched around hannibal’s cock before bringing his fingers to his clit. he was so slick that his fingers slid over it easily, bringing him even more pleasure and pushing him towards the   
edge.  
hannibal, not to be outdone, started fucking up into will even harder. will hardly needed to move anymore, allowing hannibal to use his hold on his hips to practically bounce him on his cock.  
“mine,” hannibal growled, pulling away from will’s lips to kiss his neck.   
will felt the barely there press of hannibal’s sharp fangs against his skin, the beginning of the claws coming from his fingertips, and the swelling of his knot. all of the reminders that his husband wasn’t human, but something so much stronger and better. especially so close to   
the blue moon.  
“gonna come, come with me, want your knot, babe, c’mon,” will panted, still rubbing his clit quickly. his other hand moved to hannibal’s hair, tangling into it and holding on tight. hannibal fucked into him even harder, his thrusts becoming uneven as he approached   
his climax.  
“that’s it, that’s it, fuck fuck fuck, hannibal!” will cried out before choking on a breath. he hunched forward, draping himself over his husband as he started to come. his orgasm was drawn out by the feeling of hannibal’s knot swelling, stretching him and plugging   
him full of hannibal’s sticky come. will loved the mess, the rush of power he felt after two impressively good orgasms, and knowing hannibal would be eager to go again a few more times before the full moon was high.  
“will,” hannibal exhaled against his throat, his hands on will’s   
hips clutching tight. will hummed, petting hannibal’s hair as they both came down.  
“feel better?” he asked, kissing hannibal’s temple.  
“i do. and i feel like we should take a shower before you get back to work.”  
“together?” will asked, smiling because he knew the answer.   
“of course, my love. let me wash your hair.”  
“sure thing, hannibal,” will murmured, relaxing in his husband’s strong embrace, settling until his knot went down.

hannibal was always a little extra clingy and horny before a full moon, and will always loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, will takes ghosty hannibal home. undead murder husbands, baby. happy spooky szn!


End file.
